Domestic water softeners remove hardness from raw water by passing it through a tank containing a liquid treatment medium bed, typically formed of resin beads. A salt solution, that is brine, is passed through the resin bed to restore its softening capacity. The brine is formed in a container which is connected by a liquid flow passage to the tank containing the resin beads. The flow of liquid through the liquid flow passage is regulated by a control valve which is actuated by an electronic regeneration control circuit.
Salt, typically in the form of chunks or pellets, is placed in the container. Under the control of the electronic regeneration control circuit, the control valve allows a predetermined amount of water to enter the container. Provided enough salt is present, the water and salt form a saturated salt solution, or brine, which is the regenerant for the resin bed. Again, under the control of the electronic regeneration control circuit, the control valve is actuated to cause the brine to be withdrawn from the container and circulated through, and thereby regenerate, the resin in the tank.
The flow control valve for such apparatus must accurately control the volume and velocity of liquid flowing through the resin particles in the treatment tank and in the brining system during each of four or more cycles. The regeneration cycle preferably includes the following steps: (1) fill; (2) brine draw; (3) slow rinse; (4) backwash; and (5) fast rinse.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,136,032, 5,162,080 and 6,696,963 are directed to water treatment systems and are incorporated herein by reference. The patents disclose water treatment systems and water softeners. The prior art includes water softeners wherein the resin tank is located adjacent the salt storage or brine tank, and water softeners wherein the resin tank is located in the brine tank.
The prior art includes a top distributor located in the resin tank. While the water softener is in service, hard water enters the resin tank via the control valve and the top distributor. Any particulates or contaminants located in the hard water will ideally be trapped within the lower recess of the top distributor. The lower recess is often in an area between two walls having a spaced apart relation which narrows in the direction downward and towards the lower recess.